


Face Time

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Poster Boy." Sharon and Emma have an honest discussion about where they went wrong with Rusty and how to move forward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Time

Title: Face Time  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~600  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Set after "Poster Boy." Sharon and Emma have an honest discussion about where they went wrong with Rusty and how to move forward...  
A/N: Rios' comment to Rusty about trying to be less annoying led to this head!canon.  
A/N2: Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta. *hugs*

After Rusty’s fate was decided, temporarily at least, Sharon entered her office and sat at her desk with a heavy sigh. She looked at her case files; the handsome picture of Brandon stared at her, such a sad twisted young man. She closed the red folder, unable to look at his face after seeing his close-up through FaceTime.

Her door opened, and her visitor wasn’t one she would have expected. “Emma.”

DDA Rios sat across from her. “You’re not happy with me.”

“I’m not happy period.” She sighed. “But you’re not really to blame for that.”

“I acted in his best interest.”

“I know.” She held eye contact with Emma. “For once, you put him before the case.”

“I tried to tell you--”

“I know that too. And I was--”

“Too busy saving LA from a mad man.” There was no judgement in her tone. “And as I am annoying to you, you could see no reason to listen to me.”

Sharon nodded. “You’re not the first colleague to annoy me, and you won’t be the last, I’m sure.” Emma snorted and Sharon continued, “If I had known for a second that you had something--”

“I know. But then wouldn’t have been doing your job.”

Sharon tilted her head. “I suppose...we’ll never know now, anyway.”

“If we’re not careful...we could lose him.”

 _We?_ “I’ve been saying that for a while, haven’t I?”

Emma nodded slightly. Her face scrunched up, as she was called to task. “I...I don’t relate well to...kids...or people really.”

“Really? I never would have guessed.”

Emma laughed, and then she looked almost apologetic. The expression made Sharon crack a smile before succumbing to giggles.

When Sharon was recovered enough to speak, she said, “I know we shouldn’t be laughing, but this is hardly the end of the world. Rusty’s been getting these...threats all summer, and aside from the resulting angst, he’s fine. The only difference is now we know about them.”

“How can you--” Emma said in a screech.

Sharon put up her hand. “I’m not. He’ll have security, which I wanted in the first place, if you recall.” Emma nodded. “We’ll all be extra diligent in the meantime.” Sharon sighed. “Now my question for you is what are you going to do?”

Emma shrugged. “He hates me.”

“He wasn’t fond of me at first. I had to work at it, get to know him, let him get to know me.” She smiled the way she always did when she thought of Rusty. “He’s really wonderful and well worth the effort. Trust me.”

“You never called him a whorphan.”

“No, that’s true, I didn’t, but there are other times I didn’t get everything right. And I totally missed...this situation.”

“And he should have told you.”

“Yes he should have, but he’s a teenager. I should have been looking more carefully.”

Emma nodded. “Everyone in this building is at fault here. But we can move forward. And I’ll try to be….less annoying.”

Sharon cracked a smile. “That’s all anyone can ask for.” She slipped back into Captain Raydor mode. “Well, I should be going. Your chief witness and I need to have a serious conversation about personal safety, respect, and honesty.”

Emma smiled and it made her face much less...sour. “There’s no one better to give a talk like that. I know from experience.”

Sharon nodded. They would never be friends, but the DDA had...potential, and if they both made an effort, they could work more effectively together. “Thank you, Emma.”


End file.
